Revenge of the Titans (part 1)
Prologue Spring has finally hit Mount Olympus! Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Persephone, Iris, and Antheia decided to go to the glades, and enjoy the warmth of a new season. "There's a storm coming, Hera. I can just tell the Titans are coming." Zeus, the god of lightning told to his wife, Hera. "Don't be silly. I'm quite sure that it's just a small one." Hera said, slightly doubting her words. "I mean, look at the goddesses out there!" Pointing at the six goddesses in the fields, relaxing and running about. "Make the rainbow, Iris!" The goddesses said. Iris made a small rainbow and a mist shower, causing all of the goddesses to play happily. "Antheia, it's your turn!" The goddesses said. Antheia sprouted plants from the ground, and made huge flowers come out of nowhere. Everyone played with their own magic, until a storm came... "Did you make that, Iris?" Persephone asked. Iris shook her head. "The storm, it's not really one, but it's actually created by-no..." Iris paused, seeing a small yet dark figure high in the sky. She flew up there and saw... Arke. "What are you doing here?" Iris said, infuriated. "Me? The question is, what are you ''doing here?! This is ''our land now!" Arke annouced, clearing the clouds and unleashing a rainbow whip, and whipped Iris. Iris falling down a little, then caught her breath and landed on the ground. "Now, now, let's not get any silly ideas..." Antheia said. "No! My own sister! We were the best of friends, and I cannot let her do that to me!" Iris exclaimed, nearly storming off to Arke and flying back. "Wait." Athena warned. "Let's see what happens." Cronus, and all the other Titans appeared out of the sky, riding on storm clouds. "Zeus! Come out! I know you're hiding with your 'precious' wife in that lame excuse of a castle!" Cronus bellowed. Seconds later, Zeus and Hera came out. "What do you want, Cronus?" Zeus asked. "I, well WE want Mount Olympus. Or else everyone here will die." Cronus said, smiling. "I don't think we will, if we beat you first!" Aphrodite and Artemis teased. "Ah, yes, the beautiful Aphrodite and the brave Artemis. Aphrodite, how's that relationship with Ares going? And Artemis, maybe you were far too cowardly for me after all." Cronus said, teasing them back. Artemis and Aphrodite gone pink with enragement. Artemis tried to shoot an arrow at Cronus, but he caught it and squashed it into pieces. "Either way, we are not doing this in here." Harmonia said. Everyone agreed with her and they went to the isolated island of Delos. Alala marched right in the middle of the battlefield and sounded the war cry with her loud scream, then left, that meant that the war began, and the Olympians ran over to the Titans and threw spears at them, and Artemis shot her arrows as she joined in the war with the other Olympians. Meanwhile, Aphrodite was casting love spells to the Titans, making them hypnotically fall in love with her, Hera was beating them with her peacock-feathered stick, Athena got her magic Medusa shield and it froze lots of Titans and Antheia was using her vines to pick them up, and keeping them hanging in mid-air. Persephone decided to leave and find a better place in the Underworld, and Iris was battling Arke, in the sky, making the sky have drastic weather changes. "We used to be best friends, Arke. Think about that. We can be like that again, if we can end this. Together." Iris said. "Nice try, Iris, but I work better solo." Arke said, laughing. "I always was the better one at fighting." Iris said. "Not this time!" Arke tried to strike Iris, but Iris caught her whip and broke it. "I only fight for self-defense, but this is just wrong." Iris unleashed fog everywhere, leaving Arke clueless of where she was, with that advantage, she made hail balls and threw them at Arke, causing her to fall out of the sky and unconcious on the ground. "Hmmph!" Iris said cockily, folding her arms and secretly grinning. Category:Tales Category:Founder-created